Spyro the Dragon (Series)
Spyro the Dragon is a series of video games starring the titular dragon, Spyro, and his sidekick, Sparx. The first three games were created by Insomniac Games, who moved on to make the Ratchet & Clank series. The next game, Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, was created by Check Six Games. A new game, Spyro: A Hero's Tail, was created by Eurocom Entertainment Software and was a partial reboot. Games Spyro the Dragon Main Article: Spyro the Dragon The first game in the series stars Spyro the Dragon and Sparx the Dragonfly as they travel through the Dragon Realms in order to free the other dragons and defeat Gnasty Gnorc. Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! Main Article: Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! Sometime after the defeat of Gnasty Gnorc, Spyro and Sparx decide to go to Dragon Shores. However, their vacation plans are interrupted when they end up in the world of Avalar and are confronted by its would-be dictator, Ripto. Spyro: Year of the Dragon Main Article: Spyro: Year of the Dragon Every twelve years marks the Year of the Dragon, a celebration when fairies deliver a new batch of Dragon Eggs to the Realms. However, once everyone is exhausted from things, a group of Rhynocs appear and steal all of the Dragon Eggs. It's up to Spyro and his friends to travel to the Forgotten Worlds, the former home of the dragons, and find all of the eggs. Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly Main Article: Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly Shortly after the Year of the Dragon celebration, a new celebration for the young dragons is being held. This celebration marks the dragons receiving their dragonfly guardians. However, Ripto crashes the party and scatters the dragonflies throughout the Realms. With the help of some new breath abilities, Spyro must rescue all of the dragonflies and defeat Ripto once more. Spyro: A Hero's Tail Main Article: Spyro: A Hero's Tail In this partial reboot, the Dragon Realms have been peaceful for some time. However, that peace is disrupted by Gnasty Gnorc and an evil dragon named Red. Red has planted Dark Gems all around, intending on covering the Realms in darkness. However, once Spyro finds out what's going on, he's already on the job. Protagonists Spyro the Dragon Main Article: Spyro the Dragon (Character) The star of the first four games, Spyro is a courageous dragon who has little concern for his own safety. Main Article: Spyro the Dragon (A Hero's Tail) This Spyro is the star of Spyro: A Hero's Tail. He is an arrogant and cocky dragon who will always save the world, regardless of how unwilling he is. Sparx the Dragonfly Main Article: Sparx Sparx is Spyro's sidekick and he also acts as the dragon's health meter. In addition, he helps Spyro point out and pick up gems. He can only buzz but Spyro is still able to understand him. Main Article: Sparx (A Hero's Tail) This Sparx is able to speak properly but still makes buzzing noises occasionally. His job is much the same as the original Sparx but in addition, he can acts as a lock-pick in order to open certain chests. Dragons Main Article: Dragons (Spyro the Dragon) Main Article: Dragons (A Hero's Tail) Hunter Main Article: Hunter Main Article: Hunter (A Hero's Tail) Elora Main Article: Elora The Professor Main Article: The Professor Main Article: The Professor (A Hero's Tail) Bianca Main Article: Bianca Sheila Main Article: Sheila Sgt. Byrd Main Article: Sgt. Byrd Main Article: Sgt. Byrd (A Hero's Tail) Bentley Main Article: Bentley Main Article: Bentley (A Hero's Tail) Agent 9 Main Article: Agent 9 Antagonists Gnasty Gnorc Main Article: Gnasty Gnorc The main villain of the first game, Gnasty Gnorc was exiled to the Dragon Junkyard and renamed it Gnasty's World. At the start of the game, he traps all of the dragons in crystal. Main Article: Gnasty Gnorc (A Hero's Tail) A villain that Spyro previously faced, this Gnasty Gnorc serves under Red. While he is stronger than his counterpart, he doesn't seem to be as bright. Ripto Main Article: Ripto Crush Main Article: Crush Gulp Main Article: Gulp Moneybags Main Article: Moneybags Main Article: Moneybags (A Hero's Tail) The Sorceress Main Article: The Sorceress Red Main Article: Red Category:Series